


Whipped Cream

by resonae



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's sensitive spots are on his fingers. Steve drags a tongue through them, and Tony whips Clint up into the bedroom away from the smugly smiling super soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For hanaekazuki’s prompt,
> 
> can you write something where steve n clint are bff. and steve licked clint finger(s?) coz of something.. (cream? anything) n tony got all hot and bothered and kidnapped clint to their bedroom where sexy time occur. and they somehow realize fingers/hands are clint’s “zone” (tony searched but didnt found and clint, just dont realize?) bonus point if steve somehow knew?

It all started with strawberries and whipped cream. Tony had been just minding his business – aka minding Clint snuggled up to his side – when Natasha walked in with a vat of strawberries and three cans of whipped cream. Clint had sprung up from where Tony had been idly stroking his cheek, and had plopped down next to Natasha on the floor and the two had started to sexually tease the living daylights out of everyone by coating lush, red strawberries with white whipped cream and moaning delightedly around them.

 

Natasha, being the incredibly attractive woman she was, was obviously being the core of the distraction of everyone in the room. All for everyone except Steve and Tony, because Steve was a goddamned virgin and Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of Clint. Clint seemed to have no want to sexually frustrate the fuck out of everyone, but the way his lips closed around the white-topped red, smearing whipped cream all over his lips and fingers and sometimes even cheek, and the way a pink tongue darted out to scoop up a chunk of cream before he popped the entire thing into his mouth – Tony was fairly sure he was going to die of frustration.

 

It didn’t get much better when Steve sat next to Clint. Steve and Clint had _connected_ a little too well for Tony’s tastes, but they got along _so_ well that Tony couldn’t exactly say anything about it. Plus, Natasha had come up to Tony and told him that if he did anything to jeopardize Clint’s happiness, his head would be full of bullets. And ‘jeopardizing Clint’s happiness’ included telling his current best friend off.

 

Tony was having a good time ignoring Steve’s presence next to Clint, plucking the green tops off of them so Clint could easily eat them. The white cream smeared all over Clint’s lips and hands reminded him painfully of the fact that Tony hadn’t exactly had _quality_ time with Clint for well over a month, and his pants were straining around the crotch area. Well. Fuck.

 

But even Tony Stark couldn’t resist an erection when Clint Barton was sensually closing his lips around a red fruit topped with fluffy white cream, sucking for a moment before it disappeared in his mouth, when he let out a sensual little moan.

 

And then it happened. Steve was admonishing Clint for having cream all over his fingers, and then he had picked up Clint’s fingers and was licking the cream off of it. And if that wasn’t enough, Clint let out a little gasp and a whimper that shot a silence into the entire room.

 

The whole room froze and stared, but either Steve didn’t notice or he didn’t care he had an audience, because he took the index finger into his mouth and sucked. Clint’s eyes glazed over and another gasp escaped him, followed by a hitched breath, and a deep flush to his cheeks.

 

Tony all but erupted up and snatched Clint’s hand from Steve’s lips, pushed an arm under Clint’s legs and another around his shoulders, and marched out of the common room. He saw Steve’s smug smile before he punched the elevator door shut. _That sly bastard. Who the fuck said he was a prude?!_

 

Tony all but threw Clint to the bed. Clint had already freed himself of his pants and shirt along the way, and as Tony unbuckled his own pants, he paced wildly around the room. “Your _hands_. It makes total sense. Of course all of your sensory ends are focused there. You spend most time _shooting._ How could I miss this? How come you didn’t tell me?”

 

“Didn’t know.” Clint tugged his briefs off his ankles and threw them into the corner of the room. “Tony, _stop pacing and get in bed_.”

 

Tony eased his pants off and started to unbutton his shirt. “How the hell did Steve know? God, that cocky little.. Who the hell said he was prude? Did you know he could do that?”

 

Clint rolled his eyes and fell back onto the pillows. “You were the one who called him prude. Can you just get over here?” When Tony continued to grumble under his breath, Clint let out a growl. He spread his legs open and pushed a pillow under his hips. “Tony, if you don’t get over here, I’m going to finger fuck myself and get off on it, and leave you here hard and unsatisfied.”

 

Tony stopped pacing and crossed his arms, a smirk on his lips. “Clint, Clint.” He snickered. “I know for a fact you can’t get off unless you’ve got my cock up your ass.” He shrugged his shirt off and crossed his arms again.

 

“Yeah?” Clint flipped over to grab an item off the bedside table that Tony hadn’t noticed before. Whipped cream? How the hell had Clint managed to swipe it during the fuss? “Wanna bet on it?” Before Tony could respond, Clint had squeezed out a handful of whipped cream, and without even a moment’s hesitation, rolled it into his fingers before he pushed his index finger inside himself.

 

Clint’s gasp was mirrored by Tony, and Clint bit down on his moan as he pushed another finger in. “No.” Tony came down to sit next to Clint, his own briefs forgotten somewhere on the way. “Too soon. You need to stretch out more.”

 

Clint glared. “You’re trying to teach me how to finger myself? I’ve done it before, Stark.”

 

“I’ve definitely fingered you more than you’ve fingered yourself. I know how your body works.” Stark snickered and he moved to settle himself between Clint’s thighs. “Swirl it around first. Man, this is the show of my life. Can I film it?” He snickered when Clint slapped a whipped-cream covered hand on his thigh. “Mm, that’s good. In and out, in and out.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Nope, too sexy for that.” Tony snickered. “Mm, keep doing it. Doing so good.” Tony reached up to lazily tug on his erection. “Add the second finger now.” Clint grumbled but complied, his hips lifting up slightly as he worked around the angle of his arm. “Find your prostrate yet?”

 

Clint glared. It might have been more effective if he wasn’t covered in whipped cream and arousal. “I know where it is.” Clint’s breath hitched and his hips arched off the bed. “Ohhhhh.”

 

Tony licked his lips. “God damn.” He whistled lowly. “Scissor yourself. Press down on your prostrate again.” Clint whimpered as he obeyed, and Tony smeared whipped cream onto his free hand and gripped Clint’s straining erection. He pumped slowly, timing his strokes with the pump of Clint’s own wrist. “Give me your hand.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re only using one hand to finger yourself. Gimme the other hand.” Clint did, looking confused. Tony took an index finger into his mouth and sucked, and Clint’s head tossed back. Tony abandoned his own cock in favor of holding the hand and massaging pressure points, working melting whipped cream between fingers and lolling his tongue into each nook and cranny. Clint’s breaths were quickening. “One more finger, Clint. Get yourself nice and wide open for me. That’s a good boy.” Tony’s eyes flickered down to where Clint was desperately fingering himself, writhing against Tony’s hand on his cock with his other hand in Tony’s mouth. “Gonna come?”

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

“Then do it.” Clint did, screaming in abandon as his hips bucked off the bed. Tony bit down lightly on the thumb he’d moved onto, and Clint let out a sob as Tony tugged his limp fingers out. “So I was wrong.” Tony grinned. “You can come without my cock up your ass.”

 

Clint stared defiantly up – or tried, in the aftermaths of an orgasm. “I still feel like I lost.” His breath caught in his throat as Tony lined himself up onto the prepared opening and pushed inside easily. “ _Tony._ ” He whispered. “Fuck me hard.”

 

“Mm, I plan to. Fuck, you’re so tight. Did I ever tell you that? So tight.” He felt whipped-cream, saliva and sweat-covered hands clutch at his back, but he couldn’t quite care less. Clint made an incoherent noise under him, spreading his legs wider and hitching his ankles higher around Tony’s back. Tony accepted the invitation and started to move. He shrugged a hand off of his back and intertwined their fingers together, making sure to press down on points as he did. Clint tightened mercilessly around him with a whimper, and Tony winced. “Clint.” He panted. “Loosen up. I don’t want to finish this early.”

 

“Can’t.” Clint gritted, digging the nails of his remaining hand on Tony’s back into the skin. “Fuck, it feels too good.”

 

Tony groaned and buried his face in Clint’s neck, biting and nibbling. His orgasm was approaching rapidly and Clint was tightening around him as Tony worked at the pressure points on his palm. Clint, even though he’d come once already, was the first to peak and he came with another scream, white ribbons mixing with ones already there.

 

Clint’s body tightened impossibly as orgasm hit him and Tony bit into the tender skin between neck and shoulder as he came, shouting around his teeth.  “Shit.” He sighed, collapsing on top of Clint. “I came inside you again.”

 

Clint was just as out of breath as he was. “You do that on purpose.” He squeezed his rectal muscles around oversensitive flesh, and Tony winced as he eased back outside.

 

“I don’t do much thinking when I’m about to come, Barton.” Tony rolled his eyes, sighing as he nibbled on the bruise on Clint’s neck. “You have the sole luxury of making me lose all my thoughts.” Clint laughed and rubbed his cheek on Tony’s beard.

 

\--

 

“So?” Natasha bit off a strawberry, her eyebrow quirked at Steve. He looked up at her, confused. “How’d you know that Clint’s sensitive with his hands?”

 

Steve smiled smugly. “I spend more time with Clint than either you or Tony thinks.” He shrugged. “I get observant around people I care about.” When she frowned, he held a hand up. “No, don’t worry. I am never going to be doing anything to break Clint and Tony up. They need each other. The only reason I did what I did was because Clint’s been complaining about the lack of sex. Tony needed a little push into it, if you can believe it.”

 

Natasha only laughed.


End file.
